


Flower Crowns and Leather Jackets

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has never had anyone stand up for him. Michael just wants his new friend to feel safe. Pastel!Luke, Punk!Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luke sat down at his desk in his first period class, english. It was his least hated class, mainly because he loved shakespeare, but he was still reluctant to even show up because he shared it with Alan. Alan was the epitome of the word jock. He was tall, muscular, dumb, and great at football. Also, He was an asshole. He didn’t like that Luke wore flower crowns on his light blonde hair when he felt good. He didn’t like that Luke would wear colors like light pink and baby blue. He especially didn’t like how Luke was gay.

“Faggot,” Alan said as he entered the room and walked by Luke’s desk to sit down at his own. Luke put his head down and fiddled with the sleeves of his pastel blue sweatshirt while Mr. Regina, his teacher, didn’t say anything. Hel didn’t give a shit that every single day, Luke was verbally attacked in his classroom or pushed in the halls. Nobody did.

Luke stared lazily at the students filing in through the door until one in particular caught his eye. He had a head of vibrant red hair, a black leather jacket, a lip piercing, and a stare that could kill. He must be the new kid that people were talking about.

The boy looked around the classroom hesitantly before settling for the desk adjacent to Luke and when he noticed that Luke was staring at him, he smiled warmly. Luke averted his eyes on his desk and blushed deeply in embarrassment; Luke knew that as soon as this boy found out he was gay, he would be adding another bully onto his list.

“I’m Michael,” The punk boy said as he held out his hand. “I’m new here,”

“L-Luke,” Luke stuttered, shaking Michael’s hand for a second too long.

_ ‘why am I always so fucking awkward?’  _ He said to himself.

Class went on as usual from there except for the fact that there was a gorgeous boy beside him that would wink at him every time Luke looked his way. Why was he acting like that? Was Michael flirting with him? No- Michael couldn’t be gay, or even like Luke for that matter.

“So is Macbeth really at fault for his actions? Or was it someone else?” Mr. Regina said. He looked around the classroom of drooling teanagers, looking for one brave soul to raise his/her hand but found none. “Luke, who do you think the blame falls upon?”

“I uh,” Luke started. “I think Lady Macbeth is at fault. And I Think that’s what drove her to suicide,”

“You should kill yourself too,” Alan said from the back of the class which earned a laugh from some of the other students. Luke bowed his head self consciously and bit his lip. 

_ Maybe I should… _

“How about you shut the fuck up, you cum brained shit licking asshole,” Michael spat at Alan. Literally everyone in the entire room gasped at the sudden outburst.

“Michael, you should really calm down and-” Their english teacher started.

“Are you kidding me? This fuck face just told this boy to kill himself and you’re telling me to calm the fuck down?” Michael said incredulously.

“Are you a queer too?” Alan asked. He asked it like you would ask your pet if they pooped on the carpet.

“So what if I am?” Michael growled which made Luke’s heart skip a beat. He watched and noticed the way that Michael bit down nervously on his lip ring but still stared daggers at Alan who even seemed slightly frightened. 

“All three of you to the office,  _ now _ ,” Mr. Regina said. 

Luke reluctantly got up and headed out the door without making eyes contact with anybody in the class for fear of them seeing the tears in his eyes. He was happy that MIchael stood up for him because nobody have ever done anything even remotely like that before, but now he was getting sent to the office. If his dad found out that that he was gay, he didn’t know what he would do. 

“Hey dude,” Michael said as he caught up to Luke in the hallway and grabbed his shoulder. “I didn’t mean for us to get sent to the office,” He noticed the tears in Luke’s eyes and frowned. He was just trying to help.

“It’s ok,” Luke smiled. “Thank you for sticking up for me,”

“No problem,” He said as Alan stomped angrily past them. “That guy had it coming. What a fucking asshole,”

“Why did you stick up for me?” Luke asked. He walked through the door that Alan had just went through, followed by Michael. “You don’t even know me,”

“I want to know you,” Michael beamed. They sat down in the office chairs, waiting to be called in to speak with the dean.

A few minutes of awkward silence went by where Luke looked at his appearance. HIs light blue sweatshirt, neat white skinny jeans, and perfectly styled hair was all so...feminine. Why wasn’t MIchael repulsed?

“Why  _ do  _ you want to get to know me?” Luke asked hesitantly as he heard Michael’s name called by the secretary.

“ _ I think you’re cute,”  _  He whispered as he got up and entered the dean’s office, leaving a flustered Luke in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke shuddered beneath his father’s cold stare and attempted not to sob. The left side of his face throbbed from a harsh punch from his father and his right wrist felt broken from where his father had grabbed him and dragged him to the table.

“I heard that Alan kid call you a fag,” His father spat. “Did you fucking tell anyone? I told you not to!” 

“I didn’t tell anyone,” Luke whispered. “I swear I didn’t anyone that I’m gay,”

“Jesus fucking christ,” His father muttered. “You don’t even need to! All they need is to get a good look at ya’!”

Luke sank back into his chair self consciously. He looked down at his pastel yellow jumper and white skinny jeans. It did look pretty gay, but the colors looked  _ great  _ together. 

“Are you gonna’ say anything?” His father shouted. He stared at Luke intently, waiting for a response. “Go up to your fuckin’ room,”

Luke walked to the stairs and up to his room, flinching when he passed his father. He entered his bathroom and hesitantly looked into the mirror, crying immediately. 

The left side of his face was already bruising an ugly purple color which would be hard to hide with makeup. He inspected his wrist now which had a bruise in the form of his father's grip. That would be even harder to hide.

Luke walked out of his bathroom and sprawled out on his bed, hiding his face in his pillow to cry. It was going to be another night of no sleep.

* * *

 

As soon as Michael walked into first period, he knew something was wrong with Luke. He had only known the boy for a day, but Michael knew he was special. There was something intriguing and beautiful about him that made Michael’s cheek glow and his heart throb.

“What happened to you?” Michael asked as he sat down next to Luke. He noticed that Luke was wearing a dark green sweatshirt and black skinny jeans; The darkness of it all just didn’t seem to fit him.

“I’m just tired,” Luke muttered as he turned to face Michael.

“What the fuck happened to your face?” Michael said in shock as he noticed the bruise which Luke had attempted to cover up with makeup. He cradled Luke’s face in his hand and ran his thumb lightly over the entirety of the bruise. “Who did this to you?”

Luke bit down on his lip and tried not to back away from the intimate situation. Michael’s touch felt good and he looked at Luke with much care in his eyes, but luke knew he couldn’t say anything. His father would get back at him if he did. 

“I-I slipped,” Luke whispered, pulling his face away from Michael’s tender touch.

“You don’t get a bruise in the shape of a fist from slipping,” Michael said. “Please tell me what happened,”

“I can’t,” Luke whispered sadly with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “I’m sorry, I can’t,” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Michael said He wrapped a solicitous arm around Luke and hugged him despite the desk between them. “Just know that I’m here, ok?”

“I don’t even know you,” Luke said quietly. He hadn’t meant it to sound rudely but he realized that Michael could take it that way. 

“Then let’s change that,” Michael smiled. “Let’s hang out tonight, I hear that the new Star Wars movie is great,”

Luke’s heart skipped a beat, a feeling that was becoming familiar with the more time he was around Michael. 

“Sure,” Luke smiled shyly. 

* * *

 

“Hi,” Michael beamed as luke opened the door to his car and sat inside. It was 8pm sharp and Michael had picked Luke up just like he said he would.

“Thank you for…This,” Luke said. 

“For what?” Michael asked.

“For, you know,” Luke mumbled. “Taking me out,”

“It’s my pleasure,” Michael smiled

They pulled away from Luke’s house with Luke’s father not even aware that his son was gone. For all he knew, Luke went to sleep early. It’s not like he even bothered to say ‘goodnight’ to his fag of a son.

“Is-Is this a date?” Luke asked suddenly, hoping the answer would be yes. Michael had called him cute in the office but maybe he hadn’t meant it or changed his mind.

“I was hoping it could be,” Michael said quietly. “But if you don-”

“No,” Luke said. There was a warm feeling growing in his chest and in his cheeks. “I was hoping it was,”

The rest of the ride was filled with idle conversation and frequent blushing between both of the boys. When they got to the theatre, Michael hurried to open the passenger side door for Luke, helped him out, and wrapped escorted him inside with an arm wrapped around his waist.

“I hope it’s as good as the other movies,” Michael said.

“Same,” Luke said. “Although I didn’t really picture you as a Star Wars fan,”

“Why not?” Michael smirked. “Am I too ‘Punk’?”

“Something like that,” Luke smiled. He settled into a seat alongside Michael who munched nervously at his popcorn and waited patiently for the movie to start.

‘He’s so cute,’ Luke thought to himself. He watched out of the corner of his eye at the way that Michael’s eyes lit up at the opening scene and the way that he giggled at BB-8. From looks, people probably just assumed he was a punk. Luke knew there was more than that to him.

* * *

 

“That was great,” Michael said. “So do you want me to take you home? Mcdonald's is open 24/7 and we can go back to my place. I have some movies there; You could sleep over!”

“My dad doesn’t know I’m out,” Luke said. 

“Why not?” 

“He’s just been giving me a hard time lately, he probably wouldn’t have let me come,” 

“Is he the one who...Who gave you the bruise?”

Luke said looked down at the floor of the car and bit his lip before returning to look at Michael.

“Luke, if he did that to you then you need to tell someone,” He said.

“H-He didn’t mean to,” Luke stuttered.

“Lukey,” Michael said softly. He embraced him tightly and rubbed circles on his back. “If it happens again you need to tell me or someone else, ok?”

“Ok,” Luke said before abruptly smiling. “Fuck it, can I sleep over actually? It’s not like he cares where I am,”

“Of course,” Michael beamed. “Now what are we watching there? I have like, every disney movie-”

“Frozen,” Luke said. “Let’s watch Frozen,” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has never had anyone stand up for him. Michael just wants his new friend to feel safe. Pastel!Luke, Punk!Michael.

Luke leaned his head onto Michael’s shoulder, smiling. He was happy, like really happy, and it was all because of Michael. Michael who cares about him, worries about him,  _ kisses _ him. The movie ‘Frozen’ was playing on Michael’s TV as they snuggled together under a blanket but Luke wasn’t paying attention. He was listening to the steady breathing of Michael and simply enjoying the closeness between them. Luke knew that his dad would be furious if he found out that he wasn’t home and even more angry if he found out that Luke was dating a boy, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t let him find out.

“You’re getting sleepy,” Michael whispered. He put his hand on the side of Luke’s face smiled. “Do you want to go to bad?”

“Yah,” Luke said. “Will your parents mind that I’m here?”

“My parents aren’t home,” Michael said, turning away. “And they won't be for the rest of the month,”  
Luke stood up from the couch and followed Michael up a set of stairs and through a long hallway. His house was much bigger than Luke’s, probably five times the size.

“Why not?” Luke asked.

“Business trips and shit,” Michael said. 

“How often do they go on them?” 

“frequently,”

“so you’re just home alone a lot?”

“basically,”

Luke frowned at Michaels last response. His parents just left him home alone in such a large house for months at a time while they traveled around the world, leaving Michael feeling lonely and unloved? Luke didn’t even meet the people but he already resented them.

“I guess we both have bad parents,” Luke said as Michael ushered him into a room. It smelled like...Michael. 

“Do you want to sleep in here with me?” Michael said shyly with a blush creeping onto his face. “Or there’s a guest ro-”

“I’ll sleep in here,” Luke grinned. He went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of Michael’s pajama bottoms and crawled into bed alongside Michael as he turned off the light.

“So,” Luke said. “Thank you for today,”

“Thank you for coming on a date with me,” Michael said. He could tell that Michael was smiling, despite the room being almost pitch black.

“Why did you want to take me on a date?” Luke asked suddenly. “Like why me?”

There a silence for a minute as Michael thought, but then he turned onto his other side to face Luke. “When I saw you, my first thought was ‘wow, I need to make this boy like me’. And then I heard what that kid was saying about you and it made me so angry, because I could tell you are the nicest person, and you didn’t do anything wrong yet here he is being an asshole to you,”

“So you almost fought him to defend my honor?” Luke giggled.

“Anything for you, my prince,” Michael said in a deep voice, 

“Goodnight, Michael,” Luke grinned.

“Goodnight Luke,” Michael said as he turned onto his other side again. Luke still couldn’t believe that he was sleeping in the same bed as another boy (a damn cute one) who had just taken him on a date. Maybe life was taking a turn for the good.

* * *

 

In the morning, things weren’t so good. There were two missed calls from his dad but about ten texts telling him to ‘get his freeloading ass back home. 

“Please let me come with you,” Michael pleaded. “i can’t let him hit you again,”

“It’s okay,” Luke said, faking a smile. “I just- he won’t,”

“Yes he will, you know he will!” Michael stressed. “And it’s all my fault! So please, let me come with you!”

“If he finds out that I spent the night with another boy,” Luke said, trailing off. “He’d kill me, no doubt,”

“Don’t say that,” Michael sighed. “There’s nothing wrong with being gay,”

“He thinks there is,” Luke said. He turned away from Michael and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Fuck what he thinks,” Michael said, “You’re almost eighteen right? Come live with me!”

Luke turned to him with shock on his face. They had only been on one date and already Michael was offering to have Luke move in? That would be great but he didn’t want to be a burden. He couldn’t ruin the only good thing in his life.

“I- Michael-”  
“You’re right, that was a stupid idea,”

“No, no, Michael I want to, I would love to leave that hell hole but- I just don’t want to ruin what we have,”

“Then come stay with me, just for a little while, please!” 

“What happens when your parents come back?”

“I’ll convince them to let you stay. They’re not here most of the time and won’t give a shit,”  
Luke looked down at the ground and thought about it. It would really be nice to live with Michael, even better to _not_ be living with his father. The thought of spending more time with Michael in general was appealing. 

“Ok,” Luke said. “Ok, I just need to get some things from my house,”

“Thank you,” Michael said. He moved in and kissed Luke gently on the lips and smiled. “I’m going to feel so much better knowing that you’re safe,”

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Luke said. Now all he had to do was break it to his dad that he was moving out. 

“And now that we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other,” Michael started. “Would you, like, uh,”

“Would I what?” Luke asked, although he already had a pretty good idea.

“Would you be my boyfriend, Luke Hemmings?” Michael blushed.

“I was waiting for you to ask,”Luke smiled.


End file.
